User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 22
'Ti-hi-hi' "Ale ale, jak krajně nezdvořilé a nečesté, magistře Silversun, odkdy vznešení elfové útočí ze zálohy a bez varování?" Dar'khan vyplivl vyražený zub a trochu krve po zásahu, jak ho arkánní střela z Theraldisových rukou mrštila proti sloupu, o nějž si rozedřel obličej. Narovnal se, poupravil si plášť, dotkl se naražené brady a zlomeného nosu, pak se zadíval na hrudník a rameno, kam ho zlatovlasý magistr zasáhl. thumb|left|700px Z hluboké rány se kouřilo a tekla krev, on ale jako by necítil žádnou bolest, zvedl nad ni ruku a cosi zamumlal, pak se opět ozval nahlas: "A za ten plášť budu požadovat satisfakci!" z dlaně se mu rozlila zlatá záře a rána se zavřela. Rozhlédl se po tom mizerném elfovi, který se neustále pohyboval někde kolem a šel zachytit tak maximálně koutkem oka. Zatraceně, tohle by každého normálního elfa zabilo! Theraldis si musel přidržet ruku, kterou kouzlo seslal, na chvilku jako by v ní opět přišel o veškerý cit. Proč ho i základní kouzla tolik vyčerpávala? "Jsem povahou jemná duše a jsem proti násilí! Ale co zde činím je pro vyšší dobro a proto, že vy jste mne donutili! Mohlo to jít po dobrém, ale ne, elfové jsou moc zaslepení, moc nafoukaní!" Dar'khan si otřel nártem ruky krev z rozbitých rtů a zvedl ze země svůj klobouk. Oklepl ho a znovu nasadil, pak vykročil do sloupové chodby, jako by měl všechen čas vesmíru a nikam nepospíchal. Broukal si posměšnou dětskou písničku. "Budeme hrát hry? Ale ale, kdepak jste, drahý Theraldisi?" rozhlížel se a začal mumlat silnější inkantaci. Cítil jeho auru, když Darkhan kouzlil. Začínal chápat podstatu kletby, kterou seslal na Sluneční studnu. Byla to varianta arkánního zámku. Štít a pečeť, které ji znepřístupnily všem kolem. To samo o sobě bylo dost špatné. Bez Sluneční Studny nebylo možné vyvolat Ban'dinoriel. "Jdeš pozdě, Theraldisi! Pozdě bylo už ve chvíli, kdy jsi přišel na Sluneční plošinu! Kouzlo bylo zahájeno a nemůžeš ho zastavit!" Dar'khan přešel k tykání a rozčileně jen tak nadarmo mrštil pyroblastem mezi sloupy. Theraldis polkl, jak těsně ho kouzlo minulo, připortil se za Dar'khanova záda, sekl proti němu mečem a zapálil ho celého kouzlem, vzápětí se ztratil do bezpečí dalším portálem, než ho Dar'khan stačil zacílit. "Aaaargh! Tak vzorově obratný, tak dokonale rychlý, tak brzy mrtvý! Sakra stůj, ať tě mohu trefit, srabe!" "Tak se přestaň snažit ''mne trefit a ''zasáhni ''mne!" neudržel se Theraldis a štěkl na něj zpět. Vzápětí sloup, u kterého se skrýval, obklopily plameny. Zavrčel a přenesl se na poslední chvíli portálem dál, pak na sebe seslal neviditelnost a dal se do běhu. Darkhan se zakuckal, jak mu další elfův plamenný úder sežehl plášť a část klobouku. Ihned se jednoduchým gestem obklopil magickým štítem a všechny plameny na něm uhasly. Sejmul svou pokrývku hlavy, prohlédl si ji a zkřivil rozbitá ústa... jako by si čerstvé krvácející rány pod lopatkou ani nevšiml: "Teď jsi mne naštval, starý příteli!" ''Ten čubčí syn mu zničil klobouk!!! Theraldis stál náhle na dohled proti němu, jen s mečem v ruce a obklopený ohnivým štítem, jehož světlo barvilo jeho - ah, tak hezkou - tvářičku do rudé a zlaté. "Nikdy jsem se nepokládal za vašeho přítele, magistře Drathire," řekl klidným hlasem beze stopy strachu či humoru, "takže s tím dnes nezačnu." Dar'khan zavřískl a vyslal jeho směrem proud zářících paprsků tak silný, že zlikvidoval i sloupy, před kterými magistr stál. Ten elf se ani nepokusil uhnout, blázen! Jeho ohnivý štít tomuhle nemohl odolat... Počkal, až se usadí prach a vykročil mezi trosky sloupů. Nebylo tam tělo. Ale neuhnul přeci! Viděl ho- "Říká se tomu iluze či klon," šeptl mu zezadu do ucha Theraldis, a pak ucítil, jak se mu jeho čepel opět zakousla do masa, "pokročilejší studenti je dokáží přimět mluvit rozličnými hlasy." Tentokrát spatřil hrot Theraldisova meče, jak mu vyjel břichem ven, zbarvený jeho krví. Zařval v agónii a otočil se, než elf stačil zbraň vytáhnout, od jeho rukou a těla se zvedla ohnivá stěna provázená tlakovou vlnou, která Theraldise odhodila až někam na druhou stranu dlouhé chodby jako hadrovou hračku. Zaslechl šplouchnutí a zasyčení, pak výbuch, jak se kouzlo setkalo s magickou fontánou a doslova ji zarovnalo na úroveň podlahy. "Hihihi," okomentoval to a dotkl se hrotu meče, který mu trčel z břicha. Zbraň se proměnila v prach, přitiskl ruku na krvácející ránu a zopakoval svou regenerační mantru. Nemohli ho porazit. Stával se bohem a oni to ještě stále nechápali. Jejich novým bohem. '' Ale oni to brzy pochopí. A pyšný magistr Silversun bude prvním, kdo uvidí jeho vzestup. Theraldis se s cuknutím probral na dně mramorového bazénku, který teď byl plný trosek, vyplaval na hladinu, vykašlal špinavou vodu a zalapal po dechu... nešlo to. Měl pocit, jako by mu do hrudníku plnou parou narazil trpaslík na beranovi. Nebo to byli berani na trpaslících...? Zasípěl, vytáhl se na rozbitou dlažbu a přetočil se na záda. Chvilku sledoval zlacenou klenbu stropu, na které se objevily varovné praskliny způsobené Dar'khanovým bezohledným řáděním. Zatmívalo se mu před očima. Přitiskl si dlaň na žebra, z nichž pár muselo být zlomených, zašeptal inkantaci a bolestivě se nadechl. Jako by ho uvnitř bodl tucet dýk. Magie, kterou viděl předtím pulsovat Drathirovýma očima a tepat v jeho žilách, byla příliš na to, aby ji obsáhl jeden smrtelník. ''Nejen, že studnu uzavřel před elfy. Sám si k ní ponechal přístup a čerpal její moc jen pro sebe. Pak on jediný rozhodoval o Ban'dinorielu a jakékoli ničivé kouzlo, které by seslal, by prorazilo sebelepší magickou zbroj nebo štít. Možná by se vyrovnal samotnému králi Anasterianovi... Jeho mysl se po pár nadechnutích trochu pročistila a zklidnila. Začal se odstrkovat lokty i nohama a odvlekl se tak od zbytků bazénku do stínů sloupoví. Další zásah plné Drathirovi moci nepřežije. Slyšel ho, jak si povídá - snad sám se sebou - dál v chodbě. Jak se šíleně směje a něco si brouká, jak poskakuje mezi mrtvými těly Strážcůa hovoří na ně. Možná, kdyby ho dost vyprovokoval... "Aaaaah, cítím to v žilách, cítím to ve vzduchu, cítím to všude kolem! Studna bude moje, jen moje, už teď mne volá a naplňuje. Nikdo jiný si ji nezaslouží tolik, jako já, nejméně ze všech prašiví elfové! Já nebo nikdo!... Ah jistě, slíbil jsem, Pane, počkám na vás, Pane... budete svědkem toho, jak Studna splyne se mnou, o to vás nehodlám připravit," Dar'khan náhle změnil tón do úlisně patolízalského, "je to má odměna za věrné služby, za všechna elfí tajemství. Konečně zasloužená odměna!" Dar'khan protančil kolem jednoho z ohořelých těl Strážců a rozhlédl se, pak si zamnul ruce s dlouhými tenkými prsty, které teď ze všeho nejvíc připomínaly těkavé pavoučí nohy. "Ale Pán se nebude zlobit, když trochu té slíbené moci ochutnám předem, přeci jen se kolem ní téměř sedm tisíc let točilo vše u těch, co mnou pohrdali," jeho oči zazářily, když došel až k zničenému bazénku, jehož voda byla plná napadané omítky a zdiva. Pokrčil nad tím rameny a otočil se zpět na cestu ke Sluneční studni. Theraldis sbíral síly k poslednímu zoufalému plánu, který ho právě napadl. Neviděl jinou možnost. Má-li to být takhle, vezme toho zkurvysyna s sebou. "Nikdy víc!" zanotoval Dar'khan a objemul sám sebe. "Už nikdy víc se nebudu muset klanět moci jiného a dokonce i můj drahý Pán Arthas přede mnou poklekne! Má moc překoná Azeroth a dozáří k říším, o kterých se ani nešeptá! Už nyní cítím, jak mne její energie mění v samém nitru. Budu dokonalý, budu nepřemožitel-" jeho sebechvála byla náhle utnuta, jak se zajíkl a otočil. Zamračil se na mokrou stopu vedoucí prachem a troskami kamsi do stínu mezi sloupy, jako by si teprve teď uvědomil její přítomnost. "Ale ale, my jsme velice nezdolný a vytrvalý elf! Přesně takový druh elfa, co mi pije krev! Měl jsem vás za mrtvého, magistře Silversun, ale to je chyba, kterou pohotově napravím!" Dar'khan pomalu vykročil po mokré stopě. "Tolik vašich přátel zahynulo, když bránili Sluneční studnu, potrádají vás! Nemyslíte, že je na čase se k nim konečně přidat? Jen mne zarazilo, kde je ten patetický Lor'Themar, přeci k nim patřil také! Rádoby hrdina vás v tom všechny nechal plavat samotné, že ano?!" jeho hlas byl sžíravý a plný nenávisti a závisti i teď, kdy se blížil naplnění svého cíle. Rozhlížel se ostře do všech stran. Zmlknul, když spatřil ve stínech schoulenou figuru v promáčené košili, její zlaté vlasy pokryté krví a prachem a přilepené ke skloněné tváři. "Tihihi!" zamečel radostně a vykročil blíž. Zavětřil a nastražil uši, pak pomalu zvedl jednu ruku s dlouhými nehty. "Copak to tu máme? Další iluze? Podruhé nenaletím, magistře Theraldisi. Takže, je mi líto, ale vaše zářná kariéra dnes skončila. Stejně po dnešku nebude, kdo by vás zaměstnal," natáhl ruku k protikouzlu a mrštil jím na domnělý klon. Nic se nestalo. Elf se dál choulil na místě, zády opřen o jeden ze sloupů, jednu nohu pokrčenou a obě ruce přitisknuté k tělu. Působil polámaně. Dostal ho? Doopravdy ho dostal? Dnešní den byl prostě skvělý! Theraldis zvedl tvář a jeho smaragdové oči i v tom přítmí zazářily. "Takže jste mi přišel říci, že se zabijeme jako civilizovaní elfové? Nebo, že když vás uznám za svého boha a začnu vám sloužit, ušetříte můj mizerný život?" Dar'khan pomalu došel až k němu, naklonil hlavu na stranu, prohlédl si ho a viděl, že je elf doslova vyčerpán, jako by přišel o veškerou manu. Ale jak? On sám si bral ze Studny... elf tedy musel brát jen ze sebe. I když už věděl o možnosti vysát druhou bytost, něco takového se bez použití černokněžnické magie stávalo jen po seslání mnoha těžkých kouzel. Magistr Silversun musel být mnohem slabší, než se celé ty roky zdál! "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Ne, na to je pozdě. Nedocenili jste mne. Ale mohu vám slíbit... relativně bezbolestnou a rychlou smrt," kývl a prohlédl si svou ruku s pavoukovitými prsty, pak si přeleštil o ohořelý plášť nehty. Sklonil se až k Teraldisovi a zadíval se mu do očí. Chtěl vidět jeho bezmoc, až ho zabije. Ten pocit, který měl u zabíjení, se totiž skoro vyrovnal tomu blahu, které cítil, když si nyní bral ze Studny, kolik chtěl. Jenže v Theraldisových očích nebyla prohra, zoufalství a ani pokora. Byl v nich čirý výsměch. Dar'khan se natáhl, aby ho vzal za bradu a donutil dívat na sebe, ale na poslední chvíli se zarazil a narovnal. Zatvářil se zmateně. Co toho šmejda tak pobavilo? Schoulený elf otočil pravou ruku dlaní nahoru. Zářil v ní malý plamenný orb a jako odpověď na jeho záři se u svorníků držících strop a u každého sloupu kolem objevil podobný. Opožděný řetězový pyroblast...? Jo tak tam dal svou všechnu svou manu, ten malý zm-... "Ohni se mnou pojď," zašeptal Theraldis, a pak svět kolem vybuchl v plamenech. thumb|left|700px Zkusil to, zatímco strop celé chodby vedoucí k Terase Magistrů se řítil s rachotem a otřesy dolů na jejich hlavy. Pomyslel na ni a na to, že Isiel snad v Dalaranu tomuhle šílenství unikla a nebude ho proklínat za jeho rozhodnutí. Pak zkusil poslední teleport, ale měl tak málo many, že se tím skoro připravil o zbytek vědomí. Octl se v podloubí na kraji Terasy, odkud viděl na oblohu a Quel'Danas. Celý jižní obzor zakrýval dým a nebesa byla rudá odlesky ohně. K jeho uším dolehl ryk boje, který byl tak zatraceně blízko. Pak ho s temným hučením zezadu dostihl kolaps celé budovy, ve které se ještě stále nacházel. Přitiskl se k jednomu ze sloupů, co ještě stály, obrátil pohled nahoru a zamumlal jen: "Do prdele." Pak od něj oblohu oddělila černá masa zdiva a kamene. Dlouhou chvíli na to se konečně prach usadil a země dochvěla. Tedy až na chvění, které způsoboval boj na pobřeží ostrova. Vychrtlá vysoká postava se zvedla ze sutin, zakuckala se, a pak dlouze cosi hledala a doslova se troskami brodila. Přelézala trámy, polámané sochy, sloupy. Ha, konečně! Zvedl zbytek šviháckého klobouku, pečlivě ho oprášil o své stehno, ofoukal a nasadil na hlavu. Pak se jal hopkat směrem ke Slunečnímu hájku a chrámu Studny. "''MOJE! Tihihi!" thumb|left|500px 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ''' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu